Come Clean
by pampongchamp
Summary: COMPLETED-Part Tres! Simon is really screwing things up with his gf, can Mary help him?
1. back to the beginning

Welcome to part three of the "Behind Closed Doors" series. (I think that's what I'll call it) if you have no read BCD or "Cleaning House" I think you should. This story is only rated PG-13 for adult themes that will occur later. Ok so just to let you know where we are...the 2nd part of this, takes place about mid-January after the last chapter of Behind Closed Doors.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 7th heaven characters, they're Brenda's. But I do however own Angie and Tristan, (in case any of you forgot, she's Simon's girlfriend, little southern girl, think Cameron from real world . . . only less drunk)  
  
_  
  
Mary sat shivering on the cold stone bench. It was surprisingly cold seeing as it was July. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind. Tiny drops of water splashed on her shiny lilac dress. She stared into the night sky wondering how she had gotten there . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mary rolled over and groaned against her pillow, "Wilson, your turn"  
  
He nudged her, "that's not the baby, it's your cell phone."  
  
Mary rolled over yawning, and slowly got out of bed. "Hold on I'm coming" she said to phone, like it would really wait. She grabbed it off of the dresser on the last ring. "Hello?" she yawned.  
  
"Mary?" the voice on the other end said, "did I wake you?" She nodded, as if they could hear it. "Dang Mary, it's only 10:30!"  
  
"Yeah well I'm old now Simon" Mary stepped into the hall in fear of waking the baby up for real this time, "so what can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh nothing, "he explained, "it's just that I, well we have some news"  
  
"Who's we?" Mary asked  
  
"Me and Tristan, I mean Tristan and I" Simon sounded jittery  
  
"Yes?" Mary said, really wanting to get back to her bed  
  
"Were getting married!" Simon announced  
  
"Wow, congratulations"  
  
"Well, I'll let you get back to bed old lady" Simon laughed, "night Mary"  
  
"Night Simon, give your fiancé a hug for me ok?" Mary hung up the phone and headed back to bed.  
  
"Everything alright?" Wilson asked her sitting up; late night phone calls were usually not good news.  
  
"Yeah, yeah everything is fine," Mary reassured him, "Simon is getting married"  
  
"To who?" Wilson asked raising an eyebrow  
  
"Tristan," Mary told him, "remember? The little Georgia peach from Christmas?"  
  
"Ohh yeah," Wilson said laying back down, "she was cute."  
  
"Goodnight Wilson" Mary said sarcastically  
  
"Goodnight Mary" Wilson said smiling.  
  
Just as Mary's head hit the pillow Angie started screaming.  
  
"Your turn," Mary said laughing  
  
_  
  
I know its short, but it's just getting started . . .  
  
~*I like reviews more than Mary likes sleep*~ 


	2. when the earth, sun, and stars all align

A/N: just to let you know . . . this chapter begins a few months after the last one . . . don't worry the rest will be explained in this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
And as always, thanks to the reviewers! It always makes me happy to see a few of those in my mailbox! ; D  
  
**************************  
  
Annie squirmed excitedly in the fancy chair, she beat her arms on the armrests as she yelled, "come on Mary come out we wanna see!!!"  
  
Tristan, who was seated next to her started to impatiently stomp her feet. "Come out! Come out!" she chanted laughing.  
  
Mary walked out of the dressing room in a floor length lavender dress. It was a halter with lots of complicated straps. But she looked gorgeous.  
  
Annie shrieked, "oooh! Turn around, lemme see!"  
  
Mary held her arms out and spun, Tristan and Annie giggles excitedly from their seats.  
  
Mary laughed, she had never been much of a girly-girl, but she was enjoying this. It was the 4th dress they had tried on, but everyone decided without saying anything that this was going to be the one.  
  
Sarah came out next and everyone oohed and ahhed. It looked great on her, and Tristan was getting more and more excited every second.  
  
"Ok ok, Lucy your turn!" she called out. There was no response from the dressing room. "Luce?" She asked sitting forward.  
  
"I'm not coming out," Lucy said  
  
"Why not?" Annie asked getting a little aggravated. She wouldn't come out for the last two either. " Lucy come out right now! This is not your wedding so no one really cares how you look!"  
  
"That's not true!" Tristan added in, "I want you to look great, and I bet you do, so show me"  
  
"I'm not coming out!" she snapped.  
  
Before Annie got up, Mary stopped her. "I'll go talk to her" she said  
  
Mary knocked on the little door, "Lucy let me in" she didn't respond, "Luce don't make me climb under this thing, I don't wanna get this dress dirty but . . ."  
  
She opened the door a crack and Mary slipped inside. "Ok so what's wrong with this one?"  
  
"I look like a fat cow" she whined  
  
"Oh my gosh Lucy, no you don't!" Lucy was two months pregnant, and as crazy as ever. "You aren't even showing yet! What are you complaining about?"  
  
"Yeah but what if I am at the wedding?" she protested  
  
Mary took her by the shoulders, "Lucy the wedding is in 10 days, I doubt things will have changed." She raised an eyebrow, "now go out there and show everyone how great you look."  
  
Lucy shuffled out of the dressing room with her arms folded. Tristan beamed, "oh Lucy! You look so great!"  
  
She smiled and put her arms down at her side. "You think?"  
  
"Yes! You look fine!" an agitated voice said from the dressing room, "now is it my turn?" it asked.  
  
"Yes Ruthie come on out!" Annie laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Later all of the girls stood around in their purple dresses waiting for Tristan to come out. Everyone had been in GlenOak for about three days. Simon and Tristan, Mary, Wilson, and the kids were at the Camden house. Sarah and matt were staying with her parents. Lucy and Kevin were of course at their house. Today the girls had left all the boys at home to take care of the kids.  
  
When Tristan stepped into the room with her dress on they all gasped. Annie smiled, and Lucy bounced up and down excitedly biting her bottom lip. She stepped onto the little platform in front of the three mirrors. The lady from the dress shop fluffed out her train so that the whole dress was on display. Tristan stood quiet a minute trying to take the whole thing when she finally spoke up, "Do you like it?" she said turning around to face her new family. Her parents and little brother were coming in a few days and the rest of her relatives later. She had enjoyed her time with the Camdens; she didn't think they were all as nuts as Simon had said. It felt to her as if they had taken her in so warmly, and she was glad to be becoming one of them.  
  
All of the girls smiled as they looked over her long white dress that fit her perfectly. All at once they started talking and crowding around her.  
  
That afternoon a huge pack of girls scurried out of the dress shop into the gorgeous July afternoon. They were all laughing happily looking forward to the wonderful week ahead of them.  
  
If they only knew how wrong they were . . .  
  
********  
  
I am almost done with this story, I usually don't write ahead of myself, but this time I did. Im also almost done with a brand new story, but I figured I'd spread all of these out, so that you have something to read almost everyday!!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thanks! 


	3. perfect didn't seem so perfect

A/N: to anyone who might be, or will soon be confused by my chapter names. They usually don't have anything to do with the content of that chapter. Each chapter is named for a line in the Hilary Duff song, "come clean" although I despise her, she's got some good writers. So anyway, when this story is done, it will have most of the lines of the song in order as the chapter titles, (I'm doing this for my next story too) I know it's a little strange, but I like it better than just numbering them.  
  
So this chapter is more of Simon and Tristan's history, just to get you started.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
All of the Camden and soon-to-be Camden women sat around a table at a Mexican restaurant, all except Ruthie of course. She had a birthday party to go to so she skipped out of the girl's trip. They had all headed to the beach for a little bachelorette party/ sister bonding time.  
  
Lucy leaned forward with her elbows on the table, "so Tristan, you have to tell us, when did you know you loved Simon?"  
  
All of the girls sighed and smiled while Tristan bit her lip and blushed. "Ok I know this sounds corny, but I think it was love at first sight."  
  
"Awww" they all chimed in  
  
~*~*~*~*~* About 3 ½ years earlier . . .  
  
Simon sat in his chair tapping his foot nervously. The first day of classes was always exciting. He'd already been at school for a semester since his early admission, so he wasn't as nervous as some of the other people in the room. A cute girl with brown hair and piercing green eyes tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at her and he kind of froze, she gave him this weird feeling.  
  
She clutched her books and laughed nervously, "is anyone sitting here?" she asked  
  
From the way she spoke Simon could tell she wasn't from California. Most of the kids at this school he had found were locals, not too many kids were from out of state, at least not states that were very far away.  
  
"Nope," he told her smiling, "it's all yours" She sat down and sat her things beside her.  
  
"Thanks," she said quietly, not looking up from ground.  
  
Simon held out his hand, "I'm Simon" he said.  
  
"Hi Simon, I'm Tristan." She said taking his hand.  
  
He smiled at the way she said Simon. She was obviously from the south because it sounded more like Siymon, when she said it. But it was cute, not really harsh, just subtle, and sweet.  
  
"Nice to meet you" he told her and she smiled wide just as the professor entered the lecture hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How did he propose?" Sarah asked  
  
"Was it really romantic?" Mary chimed in.  
  
"Come on girls, this is Simon, I don't know how romantic he can be" Annie smiled.  
  
"No actually it really was" Tristan told them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tristan sat at her desk staring at the screen on her laptop. The page was completely blank. She almost fell asleep watching the little black line flash. It was almost keeping beat with the music her roommate was playing. 1,000 words, who was he kidding? She didn't even have one. She was extremely relived when a little box popped on the screen informing her that she had e-mail.  
  
******** It was from Simon . . .  
  
Hey Babe,  
  
I'm havin sum trouble with my HW, can you come by and help me pleeeze?  
  
-Your favorite boyfriend.  
  
********  
  
She jumped up happy to be getting out of that dorm. She grabbed her keys and informed her roommate that she was heading over to Simon's.  
  
She walked down the hall of Simon's dorm building, when she approached the door she started knocking with both hands, "Si-imon!" she said sing-songy, "let me i-in!"  
  
Simon opened the door; he was wearing a nice button up shirt and black pants. "Hey," he said kissing her.  
  
"What are you all dressed up for?" she said puzzled. When she stepped into the dorm room she was taken aback. The little table in the room had a red tablecloth and candles. In fact there were candles everywhere. Music was playing softly in the background.  
  
"What's all this for?" she asked him, very confused. She thought about the date for a minute, and looked at her watch, 12:03.  
  
"Happy birthday" Simon smiled.  
  
She started to get all teary; "I thought we weren't doing anything for my birthday"  
  
He smiled slyly, "we're not, and this isn't for your birthday"  
  
She looked at him very confused. "May I have this dance?" he asked.  
  
As they danced in the dorm room Tristan gave Simon a very stern look, "you should have told me, I would have put on something better" she said looking down at her USC sweatshirt, pajama pants, and flip-flops. The messy bun she had put in her hair was falling down, and her bangs were getting in her face.  
  
"I think you look gorgeous," Simon said kissing her.  
  
"Don't be a suck up" she said playfully, "now what is all this for."  
  
Simon smiled and led her over to the table. She sat down, and Simon kneeled in front of her. Then she figured it all out. Tristan put her hand up to her mouth as she started to cry.  
  
"Tristan, the last three years have been amazing, probably the best years of my life. And I'm looking forward to a lot more," he pulled a tiny box out of his pocket and opened it, "Tristan Marie Reeves, I love you. Will you marry me?"  
  
**************************************************  
  
All I have to say is review please!! And thanks to everyone who does!! 


	4. trying to fit a square into a circle

Simon quietly shut the front door and turned around to start heading for the stairs in the kitchen. When he turned around he ran into Matt. He had stayed the night since all the girls were gone. Plus, all the kids wanted to have a sleepover party in the twin's room, and Wilson, Simon, and Eric couldn't do it alone.  
  
"Woah, sorry" Simon stammered, "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"It's almost 9:30 to me," Matt responded, "and I should ask you the same question"  
  
"Oh, uh, I slept down here and I was going to go back to sleep in my own bed"  
  
"Why did you sleep down here?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well I fell asleep on the couch." He said nodding  
  
Matt looked into the living room and there was a pillow and blankets on the couch. "Then why the blanket and pillow?" he asked folding his arms. It was extremely obvious that he was hiding something. Camden men weren't wonderful liars.  
  
"Well," Simon stuttered, "there was a movie on, so I thought I'd make myself comfortable in case I did fall asleep"  
  
Matt looked at him as if to say, "I know you're lying"  
  
"Well I guess better get back to bed" Simon said darting up the stairs almost knocking over Wilson.  
  
"What was that all about?" Wilson asked Matt, carrying Angie into the kitchen, "You guys are up early"  
  
"Well its not that early to me," Matt said, "What about you?"  
  
"This one is hungry" Wilson said pointing to Angie.  
  
"I don't know Simon's excuse though." Matt said, "Did you know he slept on the couch?"  
  
"No," Wilson responded, "Why did he do that?" he asked getting a bottle out of the fridge.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Matt said.  
  
Just then, Eric headed down the stairs to find Matt leaning against the counter, and Wilson feeding Angie at the table.  
  
"Sorry," Wilson said. "Did we wake you up?"  
  
"No," Eric shook his head, "the kids did, they're all up you know"  
  
"I'll go take care of it," Wilson said putting the bottle on the table.  
  
"Here," Eric said holding his arms out, "give me the baby"  
  
"Thanks," Wilson said heading up he stairs.  
  
"So, I saw Simon up," he told Matt, "what was that all about?"  
  
Matt shook his head, "I have no idea, but he looks really guilty"  
  
Reverend Camden sighed, "So you want me to interrogate him first or you?"  
  
"I'll do it" Matt said heading up the stairs.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Mary, Lucy, Sarah and Tristan stood around the kitchen talking when all of the boys walked in.  
  
"You guys ready to go?" Kevin asked.  
  
All of the couples were going out for one kid-less, parent-less night. Plus Annie wanted to spend time with her grandkids while they were all still in one place.  
  
"I think so," Lucy said looking around.  
  
"Hold on," Tristan said, " I need my cell phone, my mom is supposed to call me and tell me what time they're getting in tomorrow"  
  
"I think it's on my bed," Simon said, "You dumped all of your junk out when you changed purses. I'll go get it."  
  
"No its ok" she said, "I'll be right back," she told them heading up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
When Tristan reached Simon's room she started searching the bed. On top of the comforter were gum wrappers, receipts, lip-gloss . . . but no phone. She started lifting up the covers in search of it. She found it close to the pillow, but as she went to put the covers back down something else caught her eye . . .  
  
**************************************************************************** ***** I know, cliffhangers are evil. . .  
  
Sorry this was so unbelievably short, but I decided to separate this and the next chapter into 2 different ones. Seeing as the next three chapters are done, I will update very soon!  
  
Yay for reviews! 


	5. was no lie, i defy

Ok, sorry to leave you with that cliffhanger, I know I'm so mean, so here's where we left off....  
  
***  
  
When Tristan reached Simon's room she started searching the bed. On top of the comforter were gum wrappers, receipts, lip-gloss . . . but no phone. She started lifting up the covers in search of it. She found it close to the pillow, but as she went to put the covers back down something else caught her eye . . .  
  
******************  
  
Everyone was in the kitchen waiting for Tristan to come back downstairs when they heard an awful shriek from upstairs, "SIMON!!!"  
  
They all jumped, and Simon laughed nervously, "Uh, I'll be right back," he said darting up the stairs. And in natural Camden fashion, they all followed.  
  
Simon entered his bedroom out of breath to find Tristan standing next to the bed holding up lacy red panties.  
  
"Ooh, babe are those for me?" he smiled, "I like them" he stepped towards her and went to put his arms around her waist, but she stepped back.  
  
"I bet you do" she snapped, he looked at her confused. She tried to be as calm as she could, "Simon, whose are these?"  
  
"They aren't yours?" Simon asked  
  
"No! They aren't" although Tristan was trying to be calm, she was starting to raise her voice, "whose are they Simon?"  
  
"I don't know" he told her, but he did know. He didn't want to like to Tristan, but he had to.  
  
"Who were you with in this bed while I was gone?" she asked with angry tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"No one," he told her, "I wasn't with anyone in here I swear!"  
  
This time he told the truth.  
  
*****  
  
Outside the door Mary, Wilson, Sarah, Matt, Kevin, and Lucy stood listening.  
  
"What is he thinking?" Mary said  
  
"I have no idea," Wilson said, "but he's making a big mistake"  
  
"I really thought he was smarter than this" Lucy added.  
  
"This other girl must be really hot" Kevin chimed in.  
  
Lucy shot him an evil look, and everyone decided to settle in for a boring night at home.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A/N: thanks to all of my reviewers like always I love you guys!!! And I'll love you more, if you keep reviewing!!  
  
~*review pleeeze?*~ 


	6. let the rain fall down

A/N: I apologize for the sheer shortness of the last chapter, but I wanted the 4th one to end with a cliffhanger, and then have the reveal be like its own chapter, I had hoped it would be longer, but oh well. And also I apologize if this chapter totally sucks, it's the only one I didn't have finished already, so I'm writing it as I go . . .hmmm  
  
************************************************************  
  
Simon woke up with a terrible headache; there had been a lot of yelling the night before. He felt bad that no one went out, but he couldn't understand why they wouldn't just go without them. Or at least Tristan would have gone out, that would have made for an easier night, and no headache.  
  
He sat up in his bed and looked around the room, he had no clue what time it was. However, the sun was out, and that led him to believe that it was decently late. He walked into Ruthie's old room, and ruthie was already gone, but Tristan was sleeping peacefully in the other bed.  
  
Simon tiptoed to the side of the bed. She was lying there on her side with her back to him. The sun coming in through the windows was streaked on her face, and her hair that was spread across the pillow. He smiled, she was so beautiful, and he was so lucky. He could kick himself for doing what he was doing to her. He wanted to tell her more than anything, but he couldn't . . . She made him swear.  
  
He bent down slowly to kiss her temple, and right before his lips touched her skin, "Don't touch me Simon!" she snapped. He jumped back a foot with his arms in the air.  
  
"Good morning" he laughed sarcastically. She just sat up and stared at him. She wanted to believe him, she had always trusted Simon. But he looked so guilty; she had to know what was going on.  
  
"What do you want?" she said folding her arms. It was so hard to be mad at him, the way he stood there in his plaid pajama pants with the big hole on the leg, with that goofy smile. "Be strong," she told herself," don't let him off the hook yet"  
  
"Um," he said, he wanted just to spill everything to her, and then they could be ok, "I have a headache," he just couldn't do it, "do you have any aspirin?"  
  
She reached down and grabbed her purse off the floor. She fumbled around a minute then threw a bottle at him.  
  
"Is that all you wanted?" she said glaring at him  
  
"Come on Simon, tell her. You can't keep doing this," he told himself. But all he did was shake his head yes.  
  
He shuffled out of the bedroom frustrated with himself, and then he heard a quiet voice.  
  
"Simon?" he turned, and she wanted to just tell him everything was ok, but she wasn't going to let him win, she turned back to angry mode, "My mom is coming in today," she almost growled, "so . . . just because I act like I'm not mad at you, I am"  
  
Simon just leaned against the doorframe, and smiled slightly, "I love you" he whispered. He went downstairs with hope that everything would straighten out before the wedding; he loved her way too much for it to end now.  
  
************************************  
  
Around 3 o'clock Annie and the girls were all busy getting dinner ready. Tristan came in the back door with a woman in her forties who looked almost exactly like Tristan, a balding man with a moustache and a teenage boy.  
  
"Oh, you guys are back!" Annie said leaving dinner to greet her guests.  
  
"Mrs. Camden," Tristan started, "this is my mom, Cinda"  
  
"Oh its so nice to put a name to a voice," Annie said hugging her.  
  
While the introductions continued Simon closed the door behind them, and quietly set the keys on the counter.  
  
"And this is Roger," Tristan said, "He's my step daddy" Simon smiled; her accent was a lot thicker now that her family was here. "And this is my step brother Dustin."  
  
Ruthie stopped what she was doing to look at this guy. He was tall, tan, with shaggy brown hair. He was probably about 16 or 17, she figured he played football. Peter went to camp this summer, and he told Ruthie they were "on a break" she had no idea what that meant, all she knew was this guy was hot.  
  
**********************************  
  
When all of the introductions were done, and Simon had gotten back from taking Roger to the hotel to get checked in, they sat down for dinner.  
  
Just as Annie sat down, and everyone joined hands for grace, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Annie said getting out of her seat and heading for the door. She grumbled as she approached the door. She had worked all day on this meal, and she wanted everything to go perfectly. Who could possibly be coming by at this time anyway?  
  
She plastered a fake smile on her face and opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Camden"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Who was at the door?? You wont find out until tomorrow! Muah ha ha!! I love having this kind of power!!!  
  
~~Review and maybe you'll find out sooner *wink wink*~~ 


	7. wake my dreams

So here's where I left you last time . . .  
  
"I'll get it," Annie said getting out of her seat and heading for the door. She grumbled as she approached the door. She had worked all day on this meal, and she wanted everything to go perfectly. Who could possibly be coming by at this time anyway?  
  
She plastered a fake smile on her face and opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Camden"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Annie was taken aback, "Cecilia," she managed to get out, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Cecilia looked nothing like the last time they had all seen her; her hair was longer, with dark roots that she obviously hadn't taken care of in awhile. She looked sick almost, pale and thin. And sadly, this was an improvement.  
  
She cleared her throat, "I just got into town, and I heard from someone that Simon is getting married, so I thought I'd come by and say hi to everyone."  
  
"Oh, oh of course" Annie stammered, "of course, come in"  
  
Everyone at the dinner table was waiting impatiently to see who was at the door and why they had insisted on interrupting them. Then they heard the boys scream from the kid's table in the other room, "Cecilia!" Sam and David shouted running towards her. Lucy perked up, and tried to see around the corner.  
  
A minute or two later Annie and Cecilia came to see everyone else.  
  
"Look who's here" Annie said with fake-enthusiasm. They all smiled their fake smiles, and most of them had a look of shock. But not Simon, he didn't seem so surprised to see her.  
  
Annie and Eric really did love Cecilia, and they wanted to be happy to see her, but no one at that table forgot the last time they saw her . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 2 years before, Christmas *~*~*~*~*~  
  
Simon was sitting on the kitchen counter talking to Tristan on his phone while Annie washed dishes. The back door flew open and a familiar voice rang through the house.  
  
"Hello Camdens!" Cecilia said as she stumbled into the kitchen.  
  
Annie shot Simon a look, "hey baby," he said into his phone, "I gotta go ok?"  
  
Cecilia was staggering towards him with a twisted smile.  
  
"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too . . .uh huh . . ." he looked away from Cecilia before he said, ". . . yeah love you too . . . bye"  
  
"Was that the girlfriend?" Cecilia asked, all of her words slurring together. Simon nodded, staring at her swollen, purple eye.  
  
"Does that still hurt?" he asked quietly, hopping off of the counter and reaching out to touch her face.  
  
"No!" she snapped, batting his hand away. A few days before, Cecilia had gotten in a fight with her boyfriend, Jim. He was this big, scary drunk guy who she had been living with. This particular fight Cecilia had lost, and that's how she got the black eye.  
  
Cecilia threw her arms around Simon's neck, and kind of hung there, putting all of her weight on his shoulders, "we need to talk" she whispered.  
  
It was very apparent to Simon how she had been spending her evening; he could smell it on her breath. "Cecilia, are you drunk?" he asked sternly, peeling her off of him. She nodded giggling.  
  
The twins ran down the stairs and shouted, "Cecilia!" as they ran to greet her Annie grabbed both of them, "Cecilia isn't staying," she said shooting Simon a look, "and its time for bed" both of the boys kicked and screamed as Annie drug them up the stairs.  
  
"Come on" Simon said dragging Cecilia to the living room. He sat her down on the couch, "ok, what do you want?"  
  
She just looked at him smiling stupidly. It killed him to see her like that; her hair all messed up, with a huge black eye, smelling like alcohol. He kneeled in front of her while she just leaned forward and giggled.  
  
From the twins' screaming the rest of the family had figured out that something was going on downstairs. They crowded around in the hall and on the stairs.  
  
Simon looked up at Cecilia with tears in his eyes, "God, look at you," he sighed, "what happened?"  
  
She stopped her drunken laughter and looked at him very serious and angry. "This is all your fault, you should have never let me go. We were perfect for each other and you know it" she said gravely. She turned to see everyone staring at her, "all of you!" She screamed, "You're the reason I'm like this!"  
  
Everyone just stood silently, ever since she had graduated everything went downhill. She went to college and got into the party scene, way to into it, and she failed out of school. She'd been living with this Jim guy for a few months, and every time anyone saw her around town she was covered in different bruises. When she wasn't drunk she was very quiet, and never said anything to anyone.  
  
She stumbled toward Eric, who was coming out of his office, "Reverend Camden," she started crying, "you were always so nice, why did you marry a bitch like her?" she grimaced at Annie, then looked up at everyone else, "what are you looking at!?" she shouted.  
  
She turned to Simon who stood in the living room, his mouth wide open. She walked up to him, put his face in her hands, and kissed him hard. She pulled away and walked towards the door, throwing her keys at Simon. "Drive me home Simon! I'm too drunk" she snickered slamming the door behind her.  
  
Simon shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as he followed her. Just before he closed the door behind him he looked at his family, his shocked father, his crying mother. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "she needs help"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had gotten help, thank God, she went to stay with her aunt in Arizona after she went to rehab. From the way she talked at dinner, everything was wonderful. But the way she looked showed that she definitely wasn't fine.  
  
There were no apologies for what had happened that Christmas, because she didn't remember any of it. And no one felt like bringing it up anyway.  
  
Later that night everyone sat around the living room catching up on each other's lives, one by one they started heading off for bed. Around midnight only Mary, Tristan, Simon, and Cecilia were left. Mary decided to go to bed, and Tristan thought she would follow her.  
  
"Nice meeting you Cecilia," she said hugging her warmly, "if you're still in town for the wedding I'd really like you to be there"  
  
"Sure thing," Cecilia said smiling back, "good night"  
  
Tristan walked over to Simon, "you're forgiven," she whispered. She had just decided that he was innocent and had to let it go, at least for now. She kissed him, "see you in the morning"  
  
He smiled at her, "2 days"  
  
"I can't wait" Tristan grinned. Mary couldn't take anymore of this almost newlywed mushiness.  
  
"Well, I'm off, night everyone" she said heading up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, me too" Tristan said following her, "g'night!"  
  
And she left Simon and Cecilia alone in the living room.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
***************************************  
  
Wow, this was a long one, ok well this is now officially my longest story! And it's half over! *tear* well that's all I got to say! And apologies to any Cecilia lover's, this is obviously not a Cecilia-friendly story, and there is more bashing ahead, terribly sorry.  
  
Review please! 


	8. let it wash away

A/N: hey, sorry it's been a few days since I updated, and that is so unlike me! :oP But I don't think the e-mail alerts have been working for a few days, cuz I haven't gotten any updates or alerts for like days, but I got a few today so I guess it's fixed. Anyways, here's the next chapter....  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The small bed shook and the headboard hit the wall, again and again. Wilson sighed and covered his ears. But he still heard it. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, "Mary!" he whispered loudly, "please go get some water!"  
  
Mary didn't move, "no I'm *hic* holding my breath"  
  
"Well its obviously not working!"  
  
She hiccupped again and the bed hit the wall. "Mary please," Wilson pleaded, "I can't sleep. And I don't want you to wake anyone up! Plus, this doesn't exactly sound lovely."  
  
"Oh come on Wilson, *hic* were married"  
  
"In your parents house?" he argued, "come on, that's just wrong"  
  
"I'm *hic* not getting up" she said rebelliously  
  
Wilson put his foot on her back, "I swear Mary I will kick you out of this bed"  
  
"Fine fine" she said throwing the covers back.  
  
She tiptoed down the stairs from the attic bedroom trying to hold in her noisy hiccups. She was heading for the kitchen stairs when she heard voices in the living room. And of course she couldn't resist some late-night spying. She sat at the top of the stairs with her hands over her mouth.  
  
Simon and Cecilia were still in the living room. It was 3:30 in the morning, and Mary assumed she had left hours ago. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she squinted in the dark to try and see what was going on.  
  
Cecilia looked like she was crying. Simon put his hand on her cheek and wiped her tears with his thumbs. He pressed his forehead against hers and said something that Mary thought sounded like, "no one knows, I promise it will be ok" then they kissed quickly. Cecilia nodded and settled into Simon's arms.  
  
Mary completely forgot that she was supposed to be quiet, and she hiccupped loudly. Simon looked up at the stairs, Mary jumped up and ran for the kitchen stairs, hiccupping loudly on purpose, as if she had never seen or heard anything.  
  
When she reached the stairs she walked down them slowly and sleepily. She as she reached the cabinet to get a glass, Simon entered the kitchen.  
  
"Mary?" he said, "why are you up?"  
  
She looked as him innocently, "I have the hiccups and Wilson kicked me out," She looked him right in the eye, "what about you?"  
  
"Oh," Simon said, he was still in his clothes and there was no way he could fake anything like not being able to sleep, so he told the truth, "me and Cecilia are still talking, you know I haven't seen her in two years. We've got a lot to talk about."  
  
Mary quietly sipped her water trying to hold back all of the things she wanted to say to him. She just shrugged.  
  
"You know nothing's going on," Simon said, "She has a boyfriend"  
  
Mary snapped then, "and you have a fiancé!" she slammed the glass on the counter," do you think she's that stupid Simon? Do you think any of us are this stupid?" she walked closer to him, "I saw you kiss her!"  
  
Simon pleaded with his sister, "Mary, please . . . "he hesitated, "I can't tell you what's going on!"  
  
Mary scowled, "well you better tell Tristan, and if you don't I will"  
  
And with that she disappeared up the stairs, leaving Simon standing in the kitchen to figure out how he was going to fix this.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Sorry that was absurdly short, but the next one will be longer, I promise.  
  
The next chapter will also be about Wilson and Mary only! For all of you who have been wanting some of that. *cough* Kim *cough* sorry, I must have something in my throat.  
  
Reviews will cure Mary's hiccups 


	9. my sanity

A/N: ok, for all of you, or just the one of you (you know who you are young lady) who have wanted some Mary/Wilson, here it is! And there will be more for the rest of the story! I promise!!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
". . . And then they kissed! I saw them!" Mary told Wilson.  
  
He just shook his head and sighed, "I don't know what that kid is thinking"  
  
Simon and Tristan had to go down to the church for a counseling session before the wedding, which was in two days. Mary couldn't stand to look at Simon so she made Wilson and the kids go to the park with her.  
  
"I mean-"Mary was cut off when Angie started crying. She leaned over to the stroller to tend to the screaming infant. Wilson stirred uneasily on the bench when he saw Billy approaching with a little girl. He turned to Mary and saw that she was distracted. He motioned for Billy to go back to playing.  
  
"Hey dad look who-"Billy yelled, but Wilson held his finger to his lips and shooed Billy away.  
  
Mary sat up bringing Angie with her, "what?" she asked looking around, "who's here?"  
  
Wilson hung his head and pointed towards a blonde woman who was coming towards them. Mary looked at Wilson strangely and then turned to wave at the woman.  
  
"Korrie!" she yelled, she came towards them, not looking very happy.  
  
"Hi Mary" she said flatly, "haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Yeah me either!" Mary said excitedly, "It's great to see you"  
  
"Um yeah," Korrie said, looking at Mary like she was insane. She turned to Wilson, "hi Wilson, funny seeing you here" she said sarcastically.  
  
Wilson didn't look up from the ground, "hi Korrie" he mumbled.  
  
"So what brings you to GlenOak?" Korrie asked.  
  
"Oh, Simon is getting married, hopefully . . . long story, anyway so we came down"  
  
"We?" Korrie asked looking at Wilson.  
  
"Oh, we're married," Mary said, "you didn't know?"  
  
"No I didn't," she said giving Wilson an awful look.  
  
"Yeah for almost . . ." Mary paused, "how long has it been babe?" she asked Wilson.  
  
"3 years" Wilson muttered, still looking at the ground.  
  
"So the baby . . ." Korrie started, "is yours?"  
  
"Yeah" Mary said smiling proudly, "she's 8 ½ months old now, they get so big so fast"  
  
"Yep" Korrie said sounding very angry, "well I have to go," she said  
  
"But you just got here!" Mary objected  
  
Korrie looked at both of them with a fake smile, "great seeing you two" She turned towards the playground, "Bernadette! Come on we're leaving!"  
  
The little girl protested, "but we just got here! And Billy is here!"  
  
"I see that, now say goodbye, were going home!" Korrie shouted.  
  
She pouted as she jumped off of the slide and ran to grab her mother's hand.  
  
Mary looked at the whole scene, and then back at Wilson. "Ok, that was weird"  
  
Wilson didn't move.  
  
"Do you know why she was acting like that?" Mary said raising and eyebrow.  
  
Wilson wouldn't look Mary in the eye, but he shrugged.  
  
"You do know don't you!" she laughed, "Ok, so tell me what all of that was about."  
  
Wilson shook his head no.  
  
"Come on," she pleaded, "tell me! Did you guys break up on bad terms or something?"  
  
When Wilson wouldn't speak, she stopped smiling. "Ok Wilson tell me now!"  
  
Wilson sighed, "come on Mare, we really don't have to-"  
  
"TELL ME!" she barked.  
  
"ok ok" Wilson said holding up his hands in surrender. "Well you know how we were engaged and all-"  
  
Mary cut him off, "you were WHAT?"  
  
Wilson looked at her frightened, "you . . .didn't know?"  
  
"No, you failed to mention that" Mary was more confused than angry, "so wait . . . when did you guys break up?"  
  
Wilson shifted uneasily on the bench, "umm . . . well, uh-"  
  
"Spit it out!" Mary said, "I'm not letting you off the hook until you tell me"  
  
"Ok, you know that night, you were in town and we went out on a date, and whatever"  
  
"Yeah?" Mary said getting impatient, "it was our first date since Buffalo."  
  
"Yeah, well um, after I took you home, I went to go pick Billy up at Korrie's" Wilson cleared his throat nervously," and I broke off the engagement"  
  
"Wait wait," Mary said, "you two were still together when we went out?"  
  
"Yeah," Wilson said, his eyes returning to the sidewalk, "I told her that I didn't love her anymore and I found someone else. She figured it was you and I-"then his speech was incoherent.  
  
"What?" Mary said leaning in.  
  
"I told her that it wasn't you, and that you moved to Colorado with a guy named Carl."  
  
She just stared at him wide-eyed, "you're joking right?"  
  
"I was under a lot of pressure! I had to come up with something!"  
  
"Oh my gosh Wilson!" Mary said putting Angie down and burying her head in her hands, "why would you make up something like that? Couldn't you have let her down easy?"  
  
"No," Wilson said quietly  
  
"Ugh" Mary growled, "I'm going home" she said getting off the bench and grabbing the stroller, and without even looking back she yelled, "and you're not following me!"  
  
_  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Reviews might get Wilson out of the doghouse! 


	10. i wanna feel the thunder

A/N: hey everyone, sorry it's been awhile since I've written. I went away for the weekend, and then last night was the Oscars, which is like my Christmas. And 7th heaven was like a singing-dancing all night event, but I decided to suck it up and tape it. So I've been having a lot of trouble with this chapter, it's a lot of dialogue, but I promise we'll get back to the meaty stuff soon!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Tristan and Simon sat on his bed across from each other holding hands and giggling while they discussed their honeymoon plans. They saw Mary fly past the door and stomp up the stairs to the attic bedroom.  
  
"You might wanna go see what that was all about," Tristan said  
  
"No way" Simon said backing up, "it's most likely some girl thing, you go do it"  
  
-  
  
Tristan went up to the attic to find Mary putting Angie in her playpen. She knocked softly on the doorframe of the closet.  
  
"Wilson, I said not to follow me" Mary huffed; she whipped around to see Tristan cowering in the doorway. "Oh Tristan, I'm sorry" she said startled and embarrassed, "I didn't know you guys were home. How was counseling?"  
  
"Um, good" Tristan said, "but um, what's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing, because you already called me Wilson. So you can't get out of this," she insisted smiling.  
  
Mary groaned, "Wilson's ex was at the park"  
  
"Ooh, awkward" Tristan said sitting on a bed  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it" Mary said rolling her eyes, "and the worst part is, they were together when we started dating! They were engaged and he never told me 'til we saw her today! Plus, he told this girl I moved to another state!"  
  
Mary quit talking when she became aware of what she had just said. Tristan and Simon were engaged, and she saw him with someone else. She began thinking about whether or not to tell Tristan about what she saw, and then Tristan snapped her out of it.  
  
"Mary?" she asked leaning in. Mary realized that she was just staring into space not saying anything.  
  
"Oh, sorry I was in another world" her mode got really serious and she pulled a chair in front of the bed, she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Ok," she began; "I really really hate to have to tell you this but-"she stopped.  
  
Tristan looked at her confused, "but what?" she was extremely nervous about what Mary had to tell her. Something told her that it was about Simon, and the wedding was too close for her to hear any bad news.  
  
Mary took a deep breath, "last night I came downstairs for some water, and I-"she stopped again, and she couldn't bring herself to break this sweet girl's heart. She was really starting to like her, Simon was the one who needed to do this, but knowing that he wouldn't, she blurted it all out, "I saw Simon kiss Cecilia!"  
  
Mary was taken aback by her directness; Tristan just stared at her dumbfounded. She knew the panties were suspicious, but she really didn't want to believe he was with someone else. "Are-are you sure?" she asked quietly.  
  
Mary started wondering if it was a mistake, "um, well it was dark, and I was tired so-"  
  
Tristan tried to swallow the lump in her throat, "I knew it," she said softly, then she broke into tears, "why me? Nothing ever works out for me. I really thought this was it," she sobbed.  
  
Mary bent forward and hugged her while she cried. She was mostly rambling things incoherently between sobs but Mary did catch one thing loud and clear, "I never should have slept with him"  
  
Mary pulled back, "Wait, what did you say??" she asked baffled  
  
"I'm sorry," Tristan said, Mary didn't know why she was apologizing to her, but she went on, "it was only a few times. You know what it's like to not have parents that can barge in at any time. Things just got out of hand one night." She wasn't crying as hard now but hot tears were still pouring down her face, and taking her makeup with them. "But then I decided that I didn't want to anymore, it just didn't feel like it was the right thing to do. When I was about to tell Simon, I was sure he was going to break up with me. And when he didn't-"she went back to sobs, "I knew he was the one"  
  
Mary just took the trembling little girl in her arms. She stroked her hair in a vain attempt to comfort her.  
  
She wasn't going to let Simon get away with this.  
  
_  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Yes I know it was short, but before I even had this story typed up I had this chapter in my head. I'm not sure if it worked the way I wanted it to, but the only way I will know is if you review!  
  
So I really think you should! 


	11. i wanna scream

A/N: omg I haven't updated in like...a long time. I couldn't log in for like 2 days! The ff.net e-mails are not working right now (again, *growl*) so I was getting sad that I had no reviews . . . or maybe I really don't have any! I think I might cry . . . so review! PLEEESE!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It had been hours since Wilson had gotten home. Mary and Tristan were still in the attic. Simon and Wilson stood at the bottom of the stairs wondering when they could go up.  
  
"So how serious was their relationship exactly?" Tristan asked shaking a toy at Angie.  
  
"I don't know," Mary said, "I wasn't living here, you'd have to ask Lucy"  
  
Tristan hadn't been crying for a while, her and Mary were just talking, this was the first time the conversation had turned back to Simon. Mary was expecting the turn however; there was no way she could have shut up if it was her in the situation.  
  
"I do know that she paid him to make out with her," Mary said, "that's how they got together"  
  
Tristan groaned, "are you kidding me?" she covered her face with her hands and threw herself on the bed, "what does he see in her? Her high little voice, gosh its so annoying!"  
  
Mary half-smiled, Tristan was hurting so bad. It was extremely obvious, but trashing Cecilia somehow made it better.  
  
"You know he has a picture of her in his dorm" Tristan said so quietly it was almost a whisper. Mary looked over at her; there were tears in her eyes. "She was gorgeous, you know before . . . oh who am I kidding, she still is."  
  
Mary sat next to Tristan on the bed, "Don't even talk like that. There is no way that she could even compare to you. You are so perfect for Simon, and maybe that scares him"  
  
"Yeah, right" Tristan said getting off of the bed, "Well, bye Mary, thanks for everything"  
  
"Uh yeah," she said confused, "no problem"  
  
And with that she was gone . . .  
  
***********************************  
  
Kevin came in the back door, "Roxanne and some other guys are out looking for Simon's car, but still no luck"  
  
"Where could he have gone?" Annie asked leaning on Eric.  
  
Right after Tristan left the attic she said two words to Simon, and then she left.  
  
"It's over"  
  
Simon appeared to be ok, then he volunteered to go take out the trash, but he didn't come back. He'd been missing for 3 hours, and no one could find Tristan either. Lucy and Mary were checking all around town, and Kevin had some of his buddies from the station on the lookout.  
  
Mary and Lucy came in the front door, "still no sign of either of them" Mary reported.  
  
"We asked Tristan's parents and they said she wasn't at their hotel, or at least they hadn't seen her." Lucy told them.  
  
Then there was a light tap on the back door. It slowly opened and Cecilia entered. It was like a shadow came over the room, despite her huge smile. No one was smiling back, they all knew what was going on, but they didn't know anyone else knew.  
  
"Hi everyone" she said brightly, "is Simon around?"  
  
"No" they all grumbled.  
  
"Where is he?" Cecilia asked.  
  
"He's gone!" Lucy shouted, "He's been gone for hours. Tristan called the wedding off and I think we all know why" Cecilia looked puzzled, "because you two were sneaking around!" Lucy finished.  
  
Cecilia looked confused and shocked, and then it all clicked.  
  
"Oh my God" was all she said and then she flew back out the door.  
  
Kevin crossed the kitchen to calm down Lucy, and Annie started crying. Wilson came down the stairs, but when he spotted Mary he flew back up them.  
  
**************************************  
  
Simon heard a tap on his car window. He turned to see Cecilia standing there. He pulled the lock up and opened the passenger door.  
  
"You're family is pretty dumb not to check in here," she said  
  
"Mom and Lucy have been through here like 4 times, but they didn't even notice" he laughed quietly.  
  
"So you were too chicken to even leave the garage," she said, "you were never very good at running away from things"  
  
"I don't want to run," he said softly, "I just want her back"  
  
"Where is she?" Cecilia asked looking straight ahead.  
  
"I have no idea," he said leaning his head against the window, "don't you think I would go after her?"  
  
"I'm not so sure," Cecilia said, "Simon, why didn't you tell her?" she asked shaking her head.  
  
"You told me not to tell" he said raising his voice, "what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"It's too late for 'supposed to' you have to go tell her"  
  
Simon sat, not moving, "I can't"  
  
"Then I will, I should have in the first place," Cecilia said getting out of the car and slamming the door.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
What didn't he tell her? It's probably not what you think!  
  
Stay tuned for the surprise ending!!  
  
And review!! Or I won't finish and you'll never know the surprise and it will eat away at your brain 'til you go insane!!! 


	12. i'm coming clean

Tristan sat huddled on the plastic lounge chair next to the not-so-clean pool at the cheap motel. It was so blistering outside; she swore she saw steam when her tears hit the pavement.  
  
She couldn't decide if she was more hurt or angry with Simon. She had never been in love like that before; sure she thought she had in high school. But it was nothing like this. She cried harder when she realized she still loved him, and she wanted him back so badly that it almost didn't matter that he cheated.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" she said aloud to herself.  
  
"It's just love" a voice said from behind her.  
  
She whipped around wiping her tears quickly, embarrassed for acting this way in public. Her embarrassment quickly turned into hatred and anger when she saw Cecilia leaning on the gate behind her.  
  
Tristan groaned, "Haven't you done enough?" her eyes were teary and her voice was shaky. Seeing Cecilia made her either want to lash out, or cower in a corner, she couldn't decide which.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Cecilia asked, genuinely concerned for her.  
  
"I just thought I'd stay here until I could get a flight home" Tristan said flatly, "I called Mary to bring me my stuff later." She wondered how she had found her, "wait, did Mary tell you I was here? She wasn't supposed to tell!" Tristan went into irrepressible sobs.  
  
Cecilia in an act of pure understanding joined Tristan on the chair, and threw her arms around her. Tristan, although she was furious with Simon and Cecilia, gladly embraced the comfort.  
  
"Mary didn't tell me," Cecilia told her calmly, "I'm staying here too, I went up to my room to make some calls and I saw you out here."  
  
Cecilia's tone of voice put questions in Tristan's head. Cecilia did care about Simon, that was obvious. Did she care about him enough to get him back with his fiancé? The way she was caring about Tristan showed legitimate innocence.  
  
Cecilia let go of Tristan, and then she pulled up a chair next to hers.  
  
"Ok," she started softly, "I have to tell you some things"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Simon came into the house completely ignoring his worried parents who stood by the phone. He ran up the stairs and into the attic bedroom. He'd been thinking in the car for hours, and things had finally clicked.  
  
"Where is she?" he shouted, his voice trembling in anger and regret.  
  
Mary just looked out the window, "how should I know"  
  
He approached Mary quickly and putting his face right in hers, "don't play stupid Mary, I know you know!"  
  
"Simon calm down!" she said pushing him away, "you are being unreasonable"  
  
"I'm being unreasonable?!" he snapped, "I'm supposed to get married tomorrow! And now I'm not going to because you told her I kissed Cecilia!"  
  
"I had to tell her Simon!" Mary yelled back, "She has the right to know when you are messing around behind her back!"  
  
"Mary you don't understand!" Simon's voice got quieter, "I just can't tell you. But I have to tell Tristan, so please tell me where she is"  
  
Mary saw the tears forming in her baby brother's eyes. He loved this girl more than anything; there was no way he was cheating. And he had to let Tristan know that.  
  
"She's at a hotel," Mary told him, "I wont tell you which one, there aren't many so it shouldn't take too long. But that's all I'm telling you, this way it looks like I didn't say anything." Then he left without either of them saying a word.  
  
Simon saw Wilson in the hall on his way out.  
  
"Hey, you're ba-"Wilson started, but Simon cut him off.  
  
"I know something's going on between you and Mary" he said, "Fix it. Now. I promise you, you don't want to feel like I do right now"  
  
Then he hurried down the stairs and out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So after I got sober I lived with my aunt in Phoenix. But when I was ok on my own I got a job and an apartment. "Cecilia continued, "and then I met Jordan. We've been together . . .wow, like 10 months now. "  
  
Tristan had been listening to Cecilia's life story for a good half an hour.  
  
Cecilia smiled, "ok so that's where this starts to make sense. Jordan's dad is really sick, so he went home to Washington to take care of him and help his mom out. After he left, I found out I was pregnant. I was really stressing over the whole thing, then my aunt died in a car accident. So I missed a lot of work, and I got fired." Cecilia was getting a lump in her throat trying to tell her story," I barely had enough money to eat when I had my job so obviously I couldn't pay for my apartment anymore. I scrounged up the last bit of money to fill up my tank and drive up to GlenOak to beg my parents for some sympathy, but they cut me off financially like 3 years ago, and they still won't speak to me. So I've been living in my car for a few days."  
  
Tristan had her hand over her mouth in complete shock, "oh my gosh how awful" she was so concerned about Cecilia, she had almost forgotten why she was telling her all of this.  
  
"So a few days ago Simon saw me sleeping in my car, a block away from the Camden's, and he flipped out and made me stay at his house. I'm really sorry about the panties, I was in such a hurry to get out without getting caught I forgot them," she half-smiled, "then he got me this motel room and invited me over for dinner." Then Cecilia started to cry, Tristan squeezed her hand.  
  
"No no, it's ok" she said consolingly, "I understand why Simon wanted to help."  
  
"I'm so scared," Cecilia confessed, "I need Jordan, I wanna marry him and I want to have this baby and-"  
  
Tristan cut her off, "what about Jordan? Why couldn't he help you?"  
  
Cecilia sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "I lost the number at his parent's house, as far as he knows I'm still in Arizona" Cecilia almost laughed, "I know, I'm really stupid."  
  
"We have to get a hold of him!" Tristan said, getting really worked up by Cecilia's whole situation.  
  
"That's what Simon has been trying to do"  
  
Tristan suddenly remembered why she was talking to Cecilia, "wait," she began nervously, "what about the kiss?"  
  
"Oh, that?" Cecilia told her, "It was just a comforting, friendly kiss. I promise, I was just being all hysterical like this and-"  
  
"No, it's ok, I don't need to hear anymore." Tristan said trying her hardest not to be angry.  
  
"You're so lucky you know" Cecilia said after a few moments of silence, "Simon has to be one of the best guys in the world. Please don't give that up over me. I really didn't mean to cause any trouble."  
  
"I know you didn't" Tristan told her staring off into the parking lot, "Do you know where he is?"  
  
"I last saw him in the garage at the Camden's. But I would stay here, he's probably going to come looking for you . . . if he knows what's good for him"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Simon drove along the streets of GlenOak nervously tapping his hands on the steering wheel. He could barely keep his eyes on the road, he looked down every street and in every parking lot for Mary's car, he knew she took it.  
  
When he passed the hotel that he had checked Cecilia into he thought he would ask Cecilia. She most likely wouldn't have a clue, but at this moment, anything was worth a shot.  
  
He saw Cecilia sitting on the curb; he parked his car crooked across two parking spaces. He jumped out of the car and ran towards her.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked praying that she had some idea.  
  
Cecilia stood up, "She's staying here, I was talking to her a few minutes ago, and I told her everything." She confessed, "we were out by the pool and then she left, I don't know if she's still here or what room she's in-"  
  
As Cecilia explained this to Simon, he completely disregarded her and walked into the motel lobby.  
  
The lobby had an orange tile floor, and most of the tiles were missing. A cat with big clumps of hair missing hissed at him from atop a chair with legs of different sizes. A large man in a sweat stained t-shirt was behind the turquoise counter.  
  
"Yeah?" the guy said looking at Simon as if he had interrupted something extremely important.  
  
"Um, yes" Simon said attempting to approach the counter, but his shoes were almost stuck to the floor, "I need to know the room number of a Miss. Reeves?"  
  
"Hmmm. . ." the man said scratching his greasy hair, "what does she look like?"  
  
"Well . . ." Simon started, "she's got brown hair, a little past her shoulders. It used to be longer, but she cut it a while ago. She comes up to about here on me, so she fits in my arms perfectly. She's from Georgia; almost everything she says is cute, even when she's angry with me. Sometimes when I come to pick her up in the morning I can hear her singing in the shower from down the hall." Simon went on, "She looks gorgeous no matter what she wears, and she's especially cute in my clothes. She loves everyone around her, no matter what. She's afraid of spiders and the dark. And I just kept something from her, and I'm going to lose her if I don't find her soon." He finished worn out.  
  
The man at the counter stared at Simon strangely, "Did you say brown hair?"  
  
"Yes!" Simon blurted, annoyed.  
  
"Oh, well she checked out a few minutes ago"  
  
Simon hit his palm hard against the counter then turned and pushed open the door especially hard and huffed towards his car. He stomped angrily to try and mask the tears that were forming in his eyes.  
  
He had really done it, he'd ruined everything. His life was going just fine, and it was about to get better, and now it was all over. He had no idea how he had lost her, well, he knew how, but he didn't know how he let it happen.  
  
He heard a voice that made him turn, and he saw a scared girl with a tear streaked face running towards him with an apologetic smile on her face.  
  
"Simon!"  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: dang, that was a long one, almost done!! 1 more chapter! Oh so sad  
  
I hope u guys weren't disappointed that Simon was innocent; I didn't want him to be doing something bad, I wanted him to be doing something good.  
  
Ok so last night on ABC Family, classic 7th heaven! Eric and Annie's wedding, Wilson breaks Mary's window, Lucy/Mary chick fight. Totally restored my love for Mary and Wilson, and my understanding of how bad fashion was in the 90's (Mary in like knee-length shorts *gag*) so now im super inspired for my next story which is in the works! Hooray! Ok, well im outta here!  
  
Review!! Or I'll go on strike!! Don't make me do it, I will you know! 


	13. let's go back

Final chapter, oh so sad. I hate ending stories; it's like leaving a part of you behind. This is especially sad because I'm closing the doors on this series (excuse the pun) I don't want to leave it!! *sob* well, you know if I get a good idea I can always come back to it. . .  
  
Ok, so I'm gunna repeat the 1st paragraph of the story, cuz like basically this whole story was all a flashback. If what I just said confused you, just ignore it and read! : ^P  
  
********************************  
  
Mary sat shivering on the cold stone bench. It was surprisingly cold seeing as it was July. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind. Tiny drops of water splashed on her shiny lilac dress. She stared into the night sky wondering how she had gotten there.  
  
She heard steps coming behind her, she stayed still, hoping whoever it was wouldn't see her.  
  
"Mary?" the voice said, "what are you doing out here, it's starting to rain!"  
  
She recognized the lovable southern voice. "Hey Mrs. Camden, come here"  
  
Tristan held her huge dress skirt up and tried to avoid the wet ground, and then she plopped down on the bench, the shiny material extended across the ground. "You should see Ruthie in there, she's like all over Dustin. They've been dancing all night" she laughed, "how long have you been out here? You're missing a great party," she said nudging her.  
  
"I've only been out here a few minutes," she looked at her cell phone, "ok, like forty-five" she smiled at her new sister, "the ceremony was beautiful"  
  
"It wouldn't have happened without you!"she told her.  
  
"What?" Mary said, "what did I do?" she laughed.  
  
"Simon wouldn't have found me without you, and Cecilia would still be in-"  
  
Mary cut her off, "he told you I told? He wasn't supposed to tell! You were supposed to think he found you all by himself!" she whined.  
  
Tristan laughed, "he didn't tell me. But I know Simon isn't that smart,"  
  
Just then Simon came poked his head out of the pool hall doors, "hey baby," he called to Tristan, "you're phone!" he called holding it out.  
  
"Thank you" Tristan whispered, then she hugged Mary tight and scurried back inside.  
  
"Who is it?" Simon urged, as the door closed behind them.  
  
When the door had closed Mary looked around her to make sure no one else was around. Then she slumped down with her head in her hands. It was times like these she wished she smoked, and then she could have a better excuse for being outside during a wedding reception. She wasn't even sure what her excuse was now; she was upset with Wilson for not telling her about being engaged to Korrie. But Tristan forgave Simon, and they were happy now. Mary wanted to be happy; she wanted to go have fun with her family, but she just couldn't face him.  
  
The familiar sound of a cranky child separated Mary from her thoughts.  
  
Wilson approached her slowly with a squirming baby; he could feel from where he was standing how upset she was. He had really hurt her; it wasn't fair for him to keep all of that from her for all of that time. He told himself he would explain everything if it ever came up, but he now realized that was a bad idea.  
  
"Um," Wilson started, "she wants her mommy," he said holding Angie out.  
  
Mary pouted as she took the uneasy child, she held her close, "oh I know sweetie, you're so tired." She rocked angie gently to calm her, then she looked up at Wilson, she couldn't actually look at him, so she found a billboard behind his head to focus on, "I'll go take her home" she said rising from the bench.  
  
"No, no" Wilson said guiding her back down, and then joining her, "I will, you've barely even been here. What's the matter?" as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted saying them, he didn't want her to get all worked up. But now that the subject had surfaced, there was no way out.  
  
"Wilson why didn't you tell me?" Mary asked earnestly and calmly.  
  
Wilson stuttered his words, "I was going- I mean I wanted to, I was going to tell you the day after I did it, but I wasn't sure how you felt and if- if you didn't feel the same way, maybe you would think I was crazy. I mean we have broken up quite a few times Mare."  
  
"Did you really love me then?" she asked him  
  
He paused a moment, the he smiled, "I've always loved you . . . always"  
  
Mary grinned, and then she leaned in and kissed him. The kiss lasted quite a while, and then they heard someone clear their throat.  
  
Mary and Wilson looked up slightly embarrassed. Mary stood and shifted Angie on her hip, a tall blond guy in his twenties stood in front of them, with a taxi behind him.  
  
"Sorry to bug you" he said, "but I'm looking for-"  
  
Just then the pool hall doors flew open and Cecilia burst through them, "Jordan!" she shouted. Tristan and Simon emerged from behind her, smiling wide.  
  
Cecilia ran towards him almost tripping over her heels, and she flung herself into his arms. He spun her around and whispered something into her hair. She kissed him, and then asked, "How did you find me?"  
  
Tristan stepped forward, "That would be our doing" she smiled, "Simon and I were up almost all night last night trying to track this guy down."  
  
Cecilia smiled and hugged Simon and Tristan, then went back to Jordan.  
  
He held Cecilia tightly, "Everything is ok now"  
  
And it was.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~*~*~*~ THE END ~*~*~*~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Oh God, so that's it. It's really over, I dunno if I can do this without crying. Thank you so much to everyone who supported me and reviewed for all three of these stories, you people mean the world to me! Really you do!  
  
My new story should be up soon, I'm still working it all out in my brain. Today's 7th heaven rerun was a total inspiration. It was the one where Mary tries to get Wilson to tell her he loves her, I swear I almost cried. I miss the good ol' days, *sigh*  
  
Cela est tout, je suis fini  
  
-  
  
Just because the story is done, don't mean you can't stop reviewing!! 


End file.
